As known by members of many households, there comes a time when bread products, such as rolls, buns, loaves, muffins and the like, lose their freshness and they may become hard or soggy. This produces a product that is often unsavory or unappetizing and is frequently discarded or used with a great deal of reticence. Although it is somewhat tolerable in a household, a commercial food serving business can find lack of freshness an economic drawback through the loss of customers.
Placing a bread product in a conventional heating or microwave oven does not refresh the bread product, but simply tends to produce a bread mass that is harder, hotter and oftentimes classified as inedible. By refreshing a bread product it is meant to partially restore the bread product to a state of freshness rendering the product more palatable. Clearly, such a process and apparatus for accomplishing the same would be both culinarily and financially desirable.